The present invention relates to a spacer and a battery system and also to the use thereof.
Battery systems are known from the prior art, for example US20111064972A, wherein operating devices, which are intended for operation of the battery system, are arranged within the battery systems.
The invention proceeds from a battery system, in particular a lithium-ion battery system, containing at least one battery device and at least one operating device for operation of the battery system and/or of the at least one battery device, and at least one further device, wherein the at least one further device is intended to create a physical distance between two component parts of the battery system and in particular between the at least one battery device and a further component of the battery system, preferably at least one other battery device, or between at least two component parts of the at least one battery device.
A battery system is a preferably rechargeable, electrochemical energy store. The battery system contains a battery device—the actual energy store—and possibly devices for controlling the battery device and also preferably contact devices. The contact devices are suitable for transferring electrical energy from the battery system to a consumer. The battery device can be formed from a multi-stage composite of electrically interconnectable energy storage units. The smallest energy storage unit is referred to as a battery cell, and at least two battery cells can be connected to form a battery module; the battery cells can be connected in series or in parallel. At least two battery modules can be configured to form a battery pack; the battery modules can be connected in series or in parallel. Each stage of the composite of the connectable energy storage units can serve as a single energy store of the battery system and can be referred to as a battery device.
The battery system also contains, for example, safety devices such as, in particular, at least one cooling device. The at least one cooling device can be arranged on the battery device, for example on the battery pack or on the battery module or on the battery cell, or on a heat-conducting or burnable component of the battery system, and in the event of an overheating of the battery device or of the heat-conducting or burnable component will cool this again or even prevent the overheating of the battery device or of the heat-conducting or burnable component.
The cooling device may be a thermally acting means, for example a cooling fluid, or a mechanically acting device, for example a fan. The battery system also contains, for example, an actuator, wherein the actuator is suitable for example for moving the battery device. The actuator may be, for example, a mechanical ejector for ejecting a potentially defective battery device from the battery system or an opening device for opening a degassing valve of a potentially defective battery device. The battery system may also contain a fire protection device, for example an extinguishing agent cartridge or a scattering device suitable for scattering an extinguishing agent or foam. The battery system may also contain an operating device. The operating device may be, for example, an electronic or mechanical device for controlling electrical, mechanical or chemical processes within the battery system. The battery system may also contain a stabilizing device. The stabilizing device may be, for example, a strut or a framework; the stabilizing device serves in particular to provide mechanical stability for components of the battery system and prevents the undesired movement thereof. Lastly, the battery system may contain a sensor; the sensor may be a temperature sensor, a pressure sensor or a gas sensor.